


The Roses Were White

by samanthanicole



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Niall Horan - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthanicole/pseuds/samanthanicole
Summary: "I want to live with you, even when we're ghosts, cause you were always there for me when I needed you most."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this story back in 2014 and posted it to my Quotev account. I changed up a few things so I am reposting it on here. New chapters will be out as soon as possible. The title may change.
> 
> Let me know what you think of the characters and story so far.
> 
> Samantha Nicole

Niall’s eyes opened up to face the dark starlit sky. A comforting breeze was surrounding him as he lay on the cold pavement. He slept on the streets of Mullingar once again, although he didn’t really care. His home was just three blocks away from where he was lying; he was just too wasted to walk there.  
He was not surprised when he looked beside himself and saw plenty of empty bottles scattered on the pavement. All that he can remember is taking a break from walking from one bar to the next after being kicked out. He could not remember anything else that happened that day. He passed out around five in the afternoon; clearly he was drinking early again. Niall groaned and placed his hands on the cement to push himself up. He rubbed his very tired and blurry eyes, hoping to regain a steady vision, and then let out a loud yawn. 

Two years after the end of the On the Road Again tour, at the peak of his solo career in the beginning of 2017, Niall lost it completely. His fans could tell that the fame was surely getting to him and becoming too much for him on his own. Rumors began to spread about him being involved with drugs and dating several different celebrities. At an interview on the Today show, he was accused of popping un-prescribed pills to cope with his anxiety and depressions. He completely blew up at the interviewer on live television, in front of the whole world. Nobody could blame him for the way he reacted to this false accusation; although, some say that breaking the camera may have been taking it a step too far. Even though most of his fans were proud that Niall stuck up for himself, his management was furious when given the news. 

Any interviews, shows, and promotions that were planned for Niall over the next three months were cancelled. His management gave him those three months to gain control over his problems and anger. If he wasn’t better by that time, they threatened to cancel his up-coming tour in 2018 and his solo career would be put to an end. His dream was depending on Niall fixing his problems and learning to control his anger; not a single person considered that this would be the beginning of his downward spiral.  
His closest friends Louis, Liam and Harry all tried their best to help him get back on his feet. Unfortunately, they couldn’t be much help because they had their own careers and lives to focus on. At this point in time, Liam and Cheryl were living in a cozy cabin on two hundred acres of land in the country-side; they had their first child around Christmas time. They invited Niall to come stay with them under one condition. He would have had to attend AA meetings until he was able to function without; Niall turned them down and decided to stay with his mother. Harry was finishing the last of his scenes in his up-coming movie Dunkirk and recording his own first solo album. Louis and Brianna were still getting used to living in their new flat in London, they had just moved in after the birth of their first child, Freddie. Louis had his own daily struggles he went through after his mother passed away in December so it was harder for him to be there for Niall, especially all while raising his child. Zayn was still not speaking to any of the boys since the break-up. He was releasing his own music and quite frankly didn’t seem to care about any of his once closest friends or their problems. 

After the cancellations, Niall went back home to Mullingar to stay with his mother in his childhood home. At first, she thought it would be a good way to remind him where he came from, who he is, and why he started his music career in the first place. She wants him to continue to live out his life dream. She believed in him the most, even more than he did. Unfortunately, things had already spiraled further out of control after just one week of this break. Niall started to drink more often than anyone should. He drank away his problems and stress until he could no longer remember what he was going through. This wasn’t something anyone else would be able to understand; the pain of knowing that your old self might be gone forever, never to come back. 

As far as Niall can see it, he was completely alone. 

Niall finally decided to push himself up off of the ground. When he got onto his feet, he pushed his hair out of his face and stretched his arms out. People were watching, he could feel their stares and hear the whispers. He didn't care. He just wanted to find somewhere to go besides home. To him, it was anything besides home. It was just a house. No one was ever there to be with him, other than his mother. No one was there to laugh with him when he said something amusing. No body he could fall hard for.

There was nobody that he could love, or that would love him back unconditionally...

Across the street from where Niall was standing, there was this pub. I was a brick building with green shutters and a neon sign that spelt out "O'Briens' Pub". Niall had never seen this place before, he figured it most have been new. He walked to the pub, tripping over his own two feet, and walked through the door. It was dimly lit and had a brown polished wooden bar. The bar stools were metal with green patting for the seat. There were TVs scattered around the room that had various sports playing. The tables matched the bar and were placed along the walls of the room. Niall liked the look of this new found pub. He took a seat at one of the open bar stools.

About ten feet away from the bar stool Niall was seated on, stood the waitress. Her name is Samantha O'Brien. Her brunette hair was pulled back into a straight ponytail. She was wearing black pants and a green collared shirt that had the pubs logo across her chest. She was taking orders from the group at a table.

Samantha has been studying abroad in Ireland for the past year. Her parents were back home in New Jersey; her father is a lieutenant for a fire department and her mother runs her own wedding planning business. She has been living with her aunt and uncle, the owners of this bar. She loved working here; she was able to focus on her studies while still being able to earn her way through her last years of college. 

She is already known well around town. She was known as that bubbly and generous girl that waits at the new pub. Everyone loved her. She was great with meeting knew people. However, she didn’t have many friends around here. Her main focus was work and school; she just didn’t have enough time in a day to make friends.  
She went through life avoiding any opportunity life threw at her for love.. She would rather read a mystery novel than fawn over a romance novel. She prefers comedy or horror movies over romance movies. She would laugh at all of the stupidity and the clichés of romance novels and movies. She mocked the characters for giving away something so precious so easily. She was saving herself from having her own heart broken. That was the last thing she would ever want, especially while she is still focused on her studies..

Samantha heard the door open when Niall walked in from the bell over the door going off. She had to make her way over to him and take his order. The bartender was out for the night because his wife went into labor. Samantha was in charge of making drinks at the bar, taking orders, and serving the food. After she finished at the table she was at, she went to the bar.

Niall was sat at a stool right next to the drinks. He saw her walk up but didn't get a good look at her just yet. He got distracted by the guys wolf whistling and gawking over the waitress' body. He rolled his eyes as she did too. "I'm sorry. The bartender is out today and we're pretty busy with cocky bastards right now." She paused. “My name is Samantha, what can I start you off with tonight?" she said as she was still looking down at her notepad. Niall was down looking at the list of the bars specialty drinks, in the end settling with a bottle of beer.

"Ehm, lemme get a bottle of beer." He said just as he looked up at his bartender. The second that she good a good look at him, Samantha recognized who he was. She knows who he is, but she isn't some crazy fan. She just knows their music, faces, and names. Who wouldn’t? She knows all the rumors that have been spread and can clearly see they have taken a toll on the once bubbly guy. 

"Alright, I'll get that for you, just one second." She said as she smiled at him and reached into the beer cooler. She grabbed a cold one and popped the cap off with her bottle opener hanging from her apron. She placed it in front of him. "Aren't yo-" she started.

"Yeah yeah. Niall from One Direction. Blah blah blah. What do you want? A picture? An autograph?" Niall said rudely before giving her the chance to finish her sentence. She jumped back at hown harsh he was being to a stranger.

"Actually, I was going to ask you if you were hot in that jacket. It's pretty warm in here and that jacket doesn't seem too light. Don't flatter yourself Niall; I'm not a fan.” She said as she walked back to the table of college guys with their drinks. 

Niall was left just sitting there, feeling like a complete ass for how rude he had been.


End file.
